sirrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Boone
Early Life Artemis Braun was born to minor, landed nobility in the township of Duhail, Sarnia. At a young age his father, Artur Braun, was wrongfully imprisoned and died in jail and his mother, Cassandra Braun, married Lord Harold Rolen to maintain the family lands. Artemis detested his step-father and his two spoiled, cruel sons, Cainus and Marco. After his mother died giving birth to his half-brother, Gareth, Harold turned his back on Artemis and his step-brother, Marco, began exacting physical and emotional torture on him. As he grew older he began spending more and more time away from his home. 'The Way of the Rogue' As a teenager, he met an ex-thief named Ezra Boone who bore a grudge against Lord Rolen. Boone explained it was Rolen who was responsible for Artur Braun's imprisonment. Boone mentored Artemis in theivery, stealth and combat, and together the two laid out a plan of vengeance against Lord Rolen. When the night came to put the plan into action, Boone poisoned Artemis and forced his hand into killing him for the antidote. With nothing tying him to Duhail, Artemis burned his family home, kidnapped and killed his step-father and fled into the woods. During his flight, he was wounded by one of Marco Rolen's arrows, and though he managed to escape, the wound became infected and after two days he passed out from exhaustion at a secluded monastary. He spent nearly a week in a delirious fever. When it finally broke and the monks asked his name, he answered, "Artemis Boone". Artemis spent more than a year at the monastary, regaining his strength and repaying the kindness of the monks through various tasks and odd jobs. Eventually he left and traveled where the roads led, but his lack of any training in a craft or trade made it difficult to stay in any one place for long. Over the next two years he wandered the roads, before eventually meeting the martial monk, Timon , who belonged to the same order that had given him sanctuary, and the errant mage, Xaris. The Age of Avatars Artemis was instrumental in bringing about the return of the Old Gods of Northern Sirrion . For a time, he served as the Avatar of Kalyn , the God of Murder and Lies, and wielded one of the seven original Blacktooth daggers, crafted by Kalyn himself. He was also reunited with Kasia Germanus, a young woman from his youth in Duhail. In Carlion, Artemis helped kill his step-brothers Marco and Cainus, the acting Lord Mayor of the City. By ancient rite, Artemis claimed his brother's ring and assumed control of the city. Though he continued his travels, he and his advisors successfully rebuilt Carlion into a vibrant and wealthy city. When the Blacktooth he wielded began acting of it's own accord, he relied on the strength of his friends and traveled south to the Frozen Kingdoms . There the last remaining White Knight, an Avatar of Moralyn , God of Justice, helped break the dagger's hold on Artemis, transforming it into a White Knight Blade and transforming Artemis into the new White Knight. Shortly after, Artemis married Kasia and the two concieved a child. Artemis then faced his half brother, Gareth, who had become Kalyn's Champion. At the gates of Carlion, Artemis cut through the lies that had poisoned his half brother's mind, turning him away from the dark influence of Kalyn and adding another soldier to Moralyn's cause. Over the next several years, Artemis remained in Carlion, making it a pinnacle of commerce ad enlightenment. He and Gareth also worked at rebuilding the legendary White Knights, The Army of Moralyn, in preparation for the coming Dark Storm. Shortly after Cora's birth, Artemis briefly traveled to Calan, to attempt to put down an uprising of ferocious vandals calling themselves The Faceless. This turned out to be only a taste of what The Dark Storm would bring to Sirrion; The Faceless were led by a vicious and cunning young woman named Charlotte DuCaine, who was the most recent Avatar of Kalyn. Artemis led a small force of White Knights against The Faceless, meeting in battle in the city of Seline. In the midst of battle, Artemis met Charlotte in combat. Striking out with his blade, he caught her in the mouth, leaving a disfiguring scar across one cheek. The Faceless disbanded soon after, and Charlotte lost her patronage with Kalyn for having failed to kill the persistent thorn in his side. Artemis walked away from Seline victorious, but gained a bitter rival in DuCaine in the process. The Dark Storm During the events of The Dark Storm, it was widely believed that Lord Mayor Artemis Boone had been turned to stone at the moment he struck down Cassius Vaar, General of the invading Dargothian Army. In truth, it was Gareth, disguised as Artemis, who was turned to stone. Artemis lived on in the Frozen Kingdoms, under the identity of Antillar Maximus, his life prolonged for decades by the power of Moralyn. At the climax of The Battle of Carlion, Artemis was revealed when his daughter, Cora, betrayed him for the Dargothian forces and beat him severely. After the battle, Artemis was taken to the Mayor's home and attempted to bequeath control of the city to Garrett von Marck, who refused the offer on the grounds he could not possibly be a just leader. Seeing no other alternative, Artemis handed the control of Carlion over to the now weakened Dargothian Empire. With this final act completed, Artemis Boone, The Noble Rogue, Lord High Mayor of Carlion, Avatar of Moralyn and Commander of the White Knights, passed on. [[Characters|'Back to "Characters"']]